


Keeping Him Close

by squire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Art, Corruption by the Dark Side, Growing Old Together, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Kylux Secret Santa 2020, Kylux as power couple, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire
Summary: For years, the First Order ruled unchallenged, with its two leaders wanting for almost nothing. Almost.For years, Armitage Hux watched Kylo Ren succumb deeper and deeper into the Dark Side. The more powerful the Supreme Leader became, the harder it was for Hux to reach him.The day the first bloodied flower petal appeared on his lips, Armitage knew that Kylo Ren did not care for him anymore...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Keeping Him Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearMcDuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearMcDuck/gifts).



> Many thanks to Generallyhuxurious for inspiration for this piece!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Holidays!


End file.
